


They Call Her Draco

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Where R and Amy geek out over Harry Potter.





	They Call Her Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Amy looked over at her girlfriend of eight months. She could tell her girlfriend, Y/N, was nervous meeting her parents.

“Hey, babe. You don’t need to be nervous. My parents will love you, and even if they don’t, I’m my own person. I’m still going to date you regardless of how this dinner turns out. Okay?”

“Amy, I just don’t want to mess things up. I’ve never been asked to meet someone’s parents before, and I’ve never even been to a family dinner.”

Amy squeezes your hand.

“Y/N, my parents already know you grew up in the foster system. They know you never got the chance to have family dinners and family game nights and so on. They just want to get to know you. That’s all. Besides, I quizzed you earlier. You’ve got this in the bag, babe.”

————————————————————

Thirty minutes had passed and while Amy’s mother was smiling at you, her father just kept glaring at you. You subtly looked at Amy who gave you a sign to try to say something.

“Sir, I understand you know about my history in the foster system. I understand that any parent would be hesistant if their child came home and said they were in love with a street rat.”

“You read books, Ms. Y/L/N?”

“Yes, Mr. Santiago.”

“While Aladdin is a popular movie, people often forget about the book. Now, in this family, we love to read. Tell me, do you like Harry Potter?”

“Yes, sir. I’m actually Slytherin.”

“Oh, so you’re proud of that, are you?”

“Wait, I’m dating a Slytherin?”

“Let me guess, you’re a Ravenclaw?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle when she pouted.

“No! I belong to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”

“Makes sense.”

“And why does it make sense that my daughter is in both houses?”

“By their very definitions of what makes them different from one another, a Ravenclaw posseses the following traits: intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, and acceptance. Slytherin is known for their resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, determination, self-preservation, fraternity, and cleverness. By these traits alone, one doesn’t need to be a genius to understand why it makes sense for Amy to be in both houses.”

“Explain.”

“Very well. Amy is creative in the ways she can complete her work as quickly as possible without sacrificing accuracy. Just last week she was able to draw a map using a piece of chalk to find out where the perp was. Her determination will get her to achieve everything and anything she sets her mind to. She is going to be the youngest sergeant in our precinct as well as this city. I have no doubt about that.”

And so you explain to her father for the next hour. You were so deep in the conversation, you didn’t see Amy or her mom smiling at you.

——————————————————

“Your turn, Amy. Why do you think Y/N is a Slytherin?”

“Y/N is resourceful in the way I am creative. If you were to blindfold Y/N and place down five random objects for her to use as an escape, she’d be able to do it. Don’t even get me started on her ambition…”

You felt tension release from your shoulders with each word Amy used to describe you.

——————————————————

“I ran a background check on you, Ms. Y/L/N. It came up clean. Good for you. So you see, I trust my daughter’s judgments. I’d like for you to come visit next time.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And drop the sir. Just call me Dad.”

——————————————————

“He said that to you? Babe, that’s fantastic!”

“Yeah. Amy, I was so nervous and I feel relieved now.”

“That means he likes you! He approves of you! And that is not easy. This is great news, Y/N!”

You thank Amy and admit to her that you can’t wait for family gatherings.


End file.
